


Healing Moments (Vignette Collection)

by alienacolyte



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacolyte/pseuds/alienacolyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a series of micro-fiction stories/vignettes that involve healing/bonding moments between the mutants in the X-verse.  A lot of the stories involve comfort sex as it were. But the point is to capture the intimacy that is shared among the people involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. healing moments pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first story in this Verse in a lonnng while, I may be a bit rusty while I get my bearings again. So do enjoy and if you feel up to it, leave feedback! Thanks for reading. ^_^
> 
> Also .... Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Characters.This applies to all chapters of the story.

The sheets rustled as their bodies moved and twisted around each other. Their lips exploring, as they kissed and the moonlight licked their skin through the slit in the blinds in an unoccupied bedroom in the mansion. 

Rolling their bodies in a sharp exhale, Cyclops positioned himself on top. Logan spread his legs reflexively, as his erection spit out precome that smeared between their abdomens as Scott licked Logan’s earlobes and with one hand reached down and positioned his cock to prepare to enter Logan’s ass. 

Logan broke the kiss with a curse, “Shit, we need Lube” he whispered his gruff voice alarmingly soft and gentle, a bedroom voice reserved for his lover’s ears only. Cyclops moaned he was so hard he could barely stand it. “Right” he said and reached over to the nightstand and got a small tube of the stuff and reached down popped the top and keeping his shade covered eyes pressed on Logan’s bare eyes, he squeezed the lube into the Wolverine’s ass. Logan growled though it started as a gasp. “Cold” he grumbled. 

“Not for long.” Scott said seductively, and he placed the lube bottle on nightstand again and then repositioned himself to penetrate. He kissed Logan’s neck and nibbling a little at the stubble. And then with one strong push, he was in. Logan groaned a long groan, and clenched his ass around Scott’s cock as he did so, the Cyclops hissed sharply, and started to thrust. “Damn, you’re so tight. Fuck, Logan”

“No, you fuck, Fuck me, fuck me hard….. Ungh!” he grunted as Scott started to thrust into him hard and fast, the bed started to squeak. 

And this was how they healed. Jean was gone.


	2. The Next Best Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique offers to Comfort Erik with her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Idea came from watching X-men First Class, this happens shortly after that.

“You said his name in your sleep again” Mystique said as Erik rose out of bed. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Magneto sighed deeply and turned to look at her … so beautiful, so his. He closed his eyes and pushed the thought out of his mind. The forbidden fantasy, he needed Charles to forgive him, and he wanted to taste his body one last time. Mystique could give him that. Not the real thing, but close enough that it might soothe the ache in his heart.

“Not right now” he said finally answering her question. He opened his eyes and saw her sadness in her yellow eyes. His pain reflected in her eyes. She was hurting because he was hurting. She swung her long legs over the bed. And gave him a level look. 

“Erik, I know you and Charles, were more than just friends”

“Of course we were. Everyone knew that. We didn’t hide it.”

“Yeah, you’re right, you didn’t hide that. But what you did hide, and I know a thing or two about hiding, was that you care for him… deeply. That …” she rose to her feet and pressed a hand on his cheek, looking deep in his eyes. “That you’re in love with him”

Magneto frowned, his eyes watering, he wiped her hand from his cheek. And turned away from her. “So what? It means nothing, it means nothing, he would never reciprocate my feelings, not after what I did” his voice trembled.

Mystique reached and took his hand. “What if I could give you the next best thing?” she said, He frowned a confused look and looked over at her, turning slightly, she blinked and then shifted her body to look like the beautiful, able bodied, young Charles Xavier they both knew and loved. 

Erik gasped, a almost angry sob sound. Mystique took a step back and started to shift back and he grabbed her wrist, “Stop, Don’t. It’s okay… I mean, I would …” he broke off as Mystique flowed back into the form of Charles Xavier, and captured whatever Magneto was going to say next into her mouth, kissing him with a practiced finesse. Erik lost his hands in Charles’ hair. 

Mystique could feel Magneto’s body reacting quickly especially when she was in this form, quicker than it had when she was her natural form. Before she could let her jealousy sink in, she felt the other man back her to the bed, and press her down on it. That broke the kiss and he looked at Charles’s flushed face as Magneto went to his knees before Charles, and took his semi-soft cock into his mouth and sucked him until he was hard as a pole. It was a phenomenal sensation to feel what it was like to receive a blow job in a male body. She’d given plenty , but never received one. 

Most men held an edge of homophobia that made them angry, and hostile if she had suggested what had until now been a hidden fantasy of hers. She felt like she was about to climax, and Erik stopped. And looked up at her, eyes soft, he stood up and took off his robe, and then motioned for Charles to lay down. Mystique did so, and spread her legs, leaving the hard cock to stand up straight between them and the tight ass hole pucker open a little as an invitation. 

Magneto sighed softly and reached down to get some lotion out of the night stand, then spread it over Charles's ass hole, , and descended upon him in a kiss. “I’m so sorry, my friend, I’m so sorry, could you ever forgive me? Please, forgive me”

Knowing what Erik needed like she always did. She nodded at him. “Of course, my friend.” she said in Charles’ voice. Magneto's eyes dripped tears as he leaned in and kissed Charles again, and with one minor angle adjustment, he penetrated Charles and he cried out, breaking the kiss, tears burned Mystique’s eyes, but she held her form, she would not break character, she knew how much Erik needed this and she wanted to give him this. She NEEDED to give him this. This wasn’t just about him any more, it was about her, as well, it was about them, it was about them as a couple. This element of intimacy was a whole new level, and if it should go awry, it may break them for good.

Erik fucked Charles like he had so many times before, and when he came, he broke down completely, weeping ugly tears, snot all over the pillow. He started muttering in German and Mystique, still in Charles’ form, rolled over, now that Magneto was soft and no longer penetrated, wrapped himself around Magneto’s body, ,like an awkward spoon, and held him. She held her lover as he cried for the love he would never have in truth. And promised, that she would be whoever he needed to be when he needed her to be. Always. It wasn’t hiding. It was using her power. Being exactly who she was meant to be….


End file.
